finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Fischer
Kevin Fischer (portrayed by Ryan Merriman) is a character in the film Final Destination 3. He is the one of the Devil's Flight survivors and serves as the male protagonist in the film. Kevin is ninth on Death's List. Kevin was dating Carrie and was Jason's best friend. He, Wendy and Jason and Carrie attended a carnival at their high school and got aboard the corkscrew roller-coaster Devil's Flight. As they got on, the ride began to malfunction and all of the occupants (including Kevin, who was brutally severed in half) died. However, all of this was merely a dream witnessed by Wendy and hadn't happened yet. Wendy freaked out and managed to get herself, Kevin, and a small group of students off, but Jason and Carrie stay on. While outside, the accident happens just as Wendy predicted it would. After the deaths of Carrie and Jason, Kevin tells Wendy of the legend of Flight 180 and the survivors were all killed by Death. He then teams up with Wendy to warn the survivors that Death has, once again, come back to collect the souls of those who evaded their fate. Unfortunately, he and Wendy only manage to save Wendy's sister, while the others suffer gruesome fates. If he died Kevin was the ninth survivor to die. Death At the end of the movie, Kevin is reunited with Wendy and Julie on a subway train because he was coming home from watching a football game. Suddenly, Wendy has another premonition, this being of the subway's derailment. During the derailment, Kevin is thrown against a cracked window and is unable to move as it slowly begins to grow weaker. The window breaks and Kevin is jettisoned outside, screaming as he is violently filed between the tunnel wall and the train. Wendy wakes up and informs Kevin about the crash. Kevin pulls the emergency breaks, but they do not work and the train continues to travel along the tracks. Shortly before the credits roll, loud crashing and metal screeching can be heard. It can be assumed (since the train didn't stop and Wendy saw several clues foreshadowing the derailment) that Kevin died. Signs/Clues *In the photos, it shows one when Wendy flashed the camera at Kevin's face, looking like a firework burned his face. However, Wendy intervened with this death. *When he crashed with the window he does the same face of his photo *In an alternate ending, Wendy observes the train schedule and notices the last stop says END in bold, red letters. *A homeless man starts singing "Turn Around, Look At Me." *In Wendy's photo, Jason's face is blurred. On the train, the people speed past Wendy and all of their faces are blurry. *While looking in the mirror, Wendy notices the train's number. Backwards, it reads 180. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the restaurant where Frankie Cheeks died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the store where Erin Ulmer died. *Wendy sees a sign advertising the store where Ashley and Ashlyn died. *Wendy sees a sign stating, There is no escaping DEATH and taxes. *The train conductor menacingly stated, "The next stop is the end of the line." *In an alternate ending, the derailment happens and Kevin is filed to death and all the survivors die, and then the credits roll. *One of the men boarding the train is bald and sports a white and red tattoo, with the tattoo on the left side of his head - which makes him eerily look like Frankie Cheeks when he died. *There is strong controversy about Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths. There's a slight possibility that the train stopped after several attempts by Kevin, but this is highly doubtful. Not only that, but since it just so happens Kevin's on the same train Wendy and Julie are on, it would be a great opportunity for Death to finish up the list. Also, no one has managed to successfully cheat Death in any of the Final Destination films, so the fact that Kevin didn't die would be baffling. *A strange fact about Kevin, Wendy, and Julie's deaths are that usually if at the end of the movie it is unknown whether the survivors lived or not, in the next movie, their fates are revealed. In the end of Final Destination, it is unknown whether Alex, Clear, and Carter survive but their fates are revealed in the next movie. The same goes for the fate of Kimberly and Officer Burke in Final Desination 2. Their fates are revealed in Final Destination 3 in a newspaper article in Choose Their Fate but it is non-canon. Yet, Wendy, Kevin, and Julie's deaths aren't mentioned in The Final Destination so there is still the slight possibility that they have not died. *It should be noted that Wendy, Kevin and Julie live in the novel. *In The Fireworks Area, when the stick hits the wire to the flammable tanks, and the fire goes up in Kevin's face. It is similar when Clear River's face was burned by a fire explosion in Final Destination 2. Category:Final Destination 3 Category:Final Destination 3 characters Category:Characters Category:Obliterated